


Allie x Security Guy Except With A Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Slipperyt
Genre: Allie can shapeshift because it's cool, Cuntboy, Cuntboy/Cuntman or whatever!Jesse, F/M, Futa!Allie, Futanari, I think idek, I'm Going to Hell, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, What the absolute fuck is wrong with me, Why Did I Write This?, oh well too late now whoop, or in this case cuntman, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What kind of fuckery is this~In all seriousness though, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm fucked up, and that's a fact.So, uh, enjoy this garbage.By the way, none of these characters are mine!! All rights go to SlipperyT, I just made the fic.
Relationships: Allie/Security Guy (Or just Jesse)
Kudos: 5





	Allie x Security Guy Except With A Switch

Small flakes of freezed water fell from the dark night sky above. They danced in the wind before joining the white bed of soft snow. The night was cold, as it was winter.

The windows of the dark empty mansion were slightly fogged from the cold of the outside.

A flashlight shone over the large bookcases in what seemed to be the library of this huge ass mansion. The secruity guard, Jesse, walked through the halls and doorways to each room, making sure no danger lurked within the shadows of the dark building.

Poor Jesse, distracted with his work, couldn't be bothered to notice a certain ghost gal appear from thin air behind a wall. This lovely, nude, ghost was named Allie.

Allie smiled as usual as she sensed Jesse's presence. She stuck her head through the wall, orange eyes gazing at the tall, blue eyed man. A small blush formed on her white face. This guy was cute.

Allie chuckled to herself as she flew through some bookcases, following him and watching him walk through. She would not dare show herself.

Yet.

Allie grinned, before letting out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room. Jesse jumped, whipping around to find the source of the laughter. But there was nobody.

Unnerved and slightly shaken, he continued walking, flashlight still in his hand. Allie smiled as she continued to follow him, flying gracefully behind him. She neared his ear, before letting out a small giggle. Jesse turned around again, a small shiver going down his spine. What the hell?

He gasped as a force pushed him down against a wall, making him sit. His blue eyes widened as his pants were unzipped, being pulled down. His underwear joined them.

"W-Woah! What's happening!?"

Ah, but to Allie's surprise, instead of finding a penis like expected, she found a vagina. She blinked twice, staring for a while. This was a turn of events. But certainly not a bad one, for an idea formed into her brain.

The ghost grinned as she leaned between the secruity guy's legs, running her tounge over the sensitive area. Allie held back a giggle as she felt Jesse flinch, a gasp erupting from his throat. She repeated the action, eagerly licking at the clit.

"O-Oh wow...so that's what's happening.."

Her tounge ran gently over the area, sending shiver's down Jesse's spine as he softly panted. Oh god. Fuck. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but that didn't matter as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Allie continued licking as she made herself visible. Jesse's eyes went down to her, scanning the ghostly figure. Okay then.

She looked up at him, her orange eyes slightly clouded with lust. Allie felt the urge to pleasure herself as she grew excited, hearing Jesse pant.

She leaned in more, lips going against the clit as she licked, tounge slightly going in. Jesse leaned back into the wall, a moan escaping from his lips. Finally, some reaction.

"I'm not even going to question what's happening right now.."

Allie giggled again. It was probably best not to.

The ghost became more and more aroused as she continued, soft moans belonging to Jesse filling her ears. She wasn't expecting this when she first laid her eyes on him, but she did like it.

Allie smiled up at him as she pulled away, disappearing. Jesse panted, softly whining at the lost of touch. His legs were like jelly, to weak at this point to move.

"Okay."

Damnit Allie.

* * *

Jesse's pants were soft now as he stood up, his left side leaning onto the bookshelf. Was he really just eaten out by a ghost?

"Damnit..I feel light headed."

Meanwhile Allie blushed slightly at the white penis replacing the area where her pussy once was. Being a ghost had it's perks, like one, shapeshifting. She smiled as her hand was wrapped gently around it, softly stroking. Damn, that felt really good. 

"I never thought I'd use this, not that I'm complaining. I mean, what do I have left to lose? I'm already dead, lol."

She kept her grin as she vanished, before appearing behind Jesse. Her arms pulled him back down onto her, her erect dick poking out between the his legs, rubbing against his clit.

A small gasp came from him as he looked back at the ghost, who giggled.

"Looks like this seat is taken, hehe~"

She frowned.

"Wow, that was awful. Why did I say that?" 

Jesse couldn't help but silently chuckle. That was pretty funny.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind if I moved my hips...like this..~"

Jesse's breath hitched as Allie moved, the white ghostly cock rubbing against his clit. He shivered, fuck. It felt _good_.

"Woah...t-that actually feels really good..mhmm~" Allie sighed as she rubbed against him.

She grabbed his waist, rubbing him against her length. Allie moaned softly as she felt the pleasure down there. Damn.

Jesse's eyes were half open as he felt pleasure wash over him. Small yet quiet moans escaped from his throat as Allie's grip rubbed him against her faster. He kept his mouth closed, panting from the friction.

Allie gasped slightly as she came, white shooting from the tip of her penis. All from just rubbing.

She panted slightly, letting out another quiet moan. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked back at Jesse.

"Want me to shoot my goo inside you..?~"

.

.

"Sure."

_"HELL FUCKING YEAHHHHH!-"_

* * *

This was most likely the highlight of Jesse's night.

He was laying on his back, pants fully off as Allie was inside of him. It's not everynight you get fucked by a hot futa ghost girl.

Allie moaned softly as she thrusted into Jesse. His tight walls wrapping around her as she moved inside of him. It felt too good, she might not last long.

Jesse's eyes were rolled up as he was thrusted into, his pussy stretching each time Allie thrusted into him. Finally, for once, his moans were loud enough that Allie could hear them loud and clear. Each sound he made turned her on even more as she thrusted.

Allie held his legs apart as she quickened her pace, thrusting deeper. She grinned as Jesse moaned louder at the action, basically becoming putty and seemingly melting into the floor. Pleasure filled his body as he was thrusted into.

Allie's moans were slightly louder as she sped up, feeling a knot form in her stomach. Her eyes closed as she came, thrusting a few more times as white liquid filled Jesse to the brim. He cursed with a moan, his stomach slightly enlarging. Fuck, that was a lot.

Allie sighed with a smile, panting slightly, "Well..that just happened..~"

Yeah. It did.

"Look at your belly..heh..~"

Oh yeah. Thanks for that.

"Wow..I haven't felt this warm in a long time~"

Jesse rolled his eyes as he panted, cum leaking from him even though Allie was still inside of him.

"So...you working tomorrow night too?"


End file.
